


preen

by vacationer



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom Gerard Way, Facials, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sub Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacationer/pseuds/vacationer
Summary: Frank loves being admired.





	preen

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Sweet Head by David Bowie

Gerard opens his eyes, slowly, tentative, as Frank looks up at him. He grins, reaching out, and smears a bit of cum across Frank's cheekbone with his thumb. 

Frank's knees hurt, his dick is fucking throbbing in his jeans, he's undeniably eager for Gerard to reciprocate. But, he just sits back on his heels, and waits for his next order. He just wants to see what Gerard's done.    
  
“Fuckin' gorgeous," Gee says, pulling his hand down, resting his thumb on Frank's lips. He wants to take his fingers into his mouth, but knows to be still. Gerard slowly presses his thumb into the wetness of Frank’s tongue, and he obediently sucks, not daring, or even wanting to look away from Gerard's proud gaze. "God, you're so good. Frank. So good,"   
  
Frank beams, silently, certainly feeling debauched. He just wants to see. "Can I?..." He trails off apprehensively, wondering if Gerard will let him find a mirror.    
  
"Yeah, baby, go look." 

Frank feels himself smile, Gerard returning it with a small grin, as he finds his footing, legs feeling shaky. The bathroom lighting is dim, but it's definitely enough to see. There's a little in the hair that falls across his forehead, but he doesn't really mind. Gerard’s cum is spilled across his cheeks, mostly, and a little is drying on his chin. His lips are still red, slicked, and he can't help but drag a few fingers down the side of his face, and place them in his mouth.

 


End file.
